Teen Wolf: The price of disobedience
by LittleHoshi
Summary: 1st season spankfic. Stiles and Scott put their lifes in danger one more time and Sheriff and Dereck are already tired of warning them (english translation of "teen wofl, el precio de la desobediencia")


Set in the first chapters of the first season of the Teen Wolf TV show.

Stiles and Scott were sitting in the back of the ambulance. Waiting for the sheriff to finish talking with the rest of the police agents. From time to time the sheriff glared at them, scaring the two out of their wits, particularly Stiles.

" **All right guys. All this stuff is starting to piss me off**." The Sheriff said while opening the door of his patrol car.

" **Is there a single incident connected to wolf attacks, you two have yet to stick your noses in?"**

" **Define 'Sticking our noses in'**?" Stiles said trying to play the matter down.

" **Son, I am not in the mood. I've lost count of the number of times, I've asked the two of you to stay OUT of this investigation."**

" **Sir, Mr Stilinski? This time it wasn't our fault! We were taking a walk with some our friends to-"**

 **"Scott, I'm not interested in your excuses. You two always have good excuses to justify your presence. Honestly, I'm starting to get pissed that you two think I'm that stupid!"**

 **"Dad, we don't think you're stupid! It's just that this time it's a coincidence."**

 **"This time? Then you admit that all the other times weren't just coincidences"**

 **"Oops** " Stiles said biting his lip at his slip up.

 **"Oops indeed son. It's late, very late and it's long past curfew. None of your friends, Scott or you should have been out. End of Story! Scott? Does your mother have an all night shift tonight?"**

 **"Yes sir"**

 **"Ok. I'll take you home and then I'll call her at the hospital, to explain your nightly shenanigans."**

Scott lowered his head. His mother was tired of all his unexplained ins and outs. Scott knew that as soon as his mother finished her night-shift, and came back home she would be up in arms.

" **BUT DAD! It wasn't our fault! We just-"** Stiles began to protest as soon as he saw his friend's face.

" **Son, if you know what's good for you, you're going to close that mouth of yours till we get home. At home we'll talk seriously"** The Sheriff said

Stiles knew that his father was not informing him but ordering him (read: threatening him)

 **"But before that"** The sheriff continued looking at both Stiles and Scott.

 **"This better be the last time. You boys have interfered with an investigation. And Son, that means 'in this investigation' and 'any other investigation'"** The sheriff said.

* * *

The Sheriff knew that his son had found breach in all the rules he had set. From the very first moment he was able to speak. The two boys kept silent the rest of the trip.

 **"All right Scott, straight to bed** " The sheriff ordered as they stopped in front of Scott's house

 **"I'll be having a talk with your mom later"** At that Scott's face looked similar to a cruelly abandoned puppy. Living on the side of the road.

 **"Scott, don't you understand that we're just worried about your own safety?"**

 **"Yes sir"**

 **"Then I'm going to tell you something, as you seem a little more sensible than my son. NO MORE INTERFERENCES!"** The sheriff stressed, deathly serious but with a fatherly tone.

 **"Yes sir"** Scott agreed unable to meet his gaze.

 **"Ok pal, to bed with you."**

Scott left the patrol car in a rush. The sheriff waited until he saw Scott crossing the door and few minutes later, he saw Scott's room light turn on. Satisfied he returned home.

The sheriff made it to his own home in less than 10 minutes. He parked the car outside and opened Stiles door letting him out. Stiles hoped that his father would wait until tomorrow to have this 'chat. But as soon as they crossed the door, his father told him to wait for him in the kitchen while he called Scott's mom. Of all the rooms in their house, his father had to say the Kitchen. Stiles knew that it was already too late for dinner, so he feared the worst…..the wooden spoon.

Scott entered his home feeling defeated. Since the beginning, the night was a complete disaster. By chance was it too much to ask to have a date with Allison without problems? Scott decided that the best idea would be doing as the Sheriff told him and go straight to bed. Tomorrow morning would be a hard day. He'd probably have to face another dressing down from his mother. He hoped he wouldn't be grounded too. It's not easy dating a girl when you're grounded.

Scott entered his room and took off his shoes and trousers, getting ready for bed. He closed his eyes to sleep but suddenly…. He smelt HIM. Scott opened his eyes and less than 2 inches from his face was Derek. Derek looked pissed, with red eyes and a face that was ready to behead him with his own hands. Scott swallowed loudly, probably would have shit himself, but luckily enough his stomach was empty.

* * *

The Sheriff entered the kitchen and looked at his son. He was anxious, he had to be. His recent habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time was more annoying than ever. Not to mention the possibility of danger and being seriously injured or worse. This beast had already killed at least 4 people.

 **"Son"** The sheriff started without sitting. Stile swallowed loudly. He didn't know how the conversation would go, but he was pretty sure he knew how it would finish.

 **"Since the beast's attacks began I warned you daily to keep your nose out of it. You and your friends have done nothing but meddle!"**

 **"Dad, we just wanted to help and we DID! We found the other half of the corpse and-"**

 **"Son, it's DANGEROUS! I'm sick of repeating myself all the time. I don't want you to keep doing this because next time, you might not be as lucky. Someone could hurt you or worse. LEAVE the police stuff to the police!"** The sheriff's tone made it very clear that there was not room for negotiation.

 **"Yes sir"** Stiles said trying to look remorseful as possible.

The relationship between his father and him wasn't the rigid kind. It was quite free and easy, but if it came to his son's welfare and safety; the issue wasn't taken lightly.

 **"Son, you do realize that I've been saying the same thing for the last three times. You've answered the same thing three times too"** The sheriff said.

Stiles gulped…. There it goes… the much feared final sentence.

* * *

 **"I thought I told you to stay home tonight!"** Derek said through his teeth.

Scott looked like a scared bunny, not saying a word. Derek moved back a few steps because he could barely control himself right then.

 **"Did I or Did I not tell you to stay at home tonight?"**

 **"It wasn't on purpose! Allison called because she had an argument with her father and she HAD to see me!"**

 **"Allison, Allison, Allison…. ALWAYS Allison! Allison isn't a werewolf whose Alpha is trying to kill him or make him kill someone."** Derek shouted hitting Scott's desk strongly.

 **"I know but we were careful!"**

 **"Oh yes, I saw. I saw how careful you were being! You were at a drive-in cinema. Seriously! You're handing him your own neck on a plate.**

 **"Did you see us!?"** Scott asked. He was more worried about the kisses with Allison than the attack part.

 **"Yes, I saw you! Who do you think turned on all the projectors at the same time!?"**

 **"You?"** Scott said opening his eyes wide.

 **"No the tooth fairy. OF COURSE, it was me! And If I hadn't been there, you and your friend would have been dead!"**

 **"Thank you…."** Scott said shyly

 **"Oh no. Don't thank me. I'm tired of this. YOU came to me, YOU asked me for help. To learn how to keep your instincts under control and to teach you everything I knew about werewolves!"** Derek almost spat.

 **"It wasn't deliberate. They set us up!"** It sounded like a poor excuse even to Scott

" **Don't mess with me kid. This Alpha really wants you. The full moon is drawing progressively closer. That's the reason I told you to stay at home tonight. Are you thinking about joining him? Are you thinking about killing with him?"**

 **"NO!"**

 **"Then he is going to kill you. So do yourself a favour and do it for me too. If you wish to end your life, tell me, and I'll turn away. Tonight I could have been killed too, and unlike you I don't have a death wish."**

 **"I don't want to die OR be killed Derek! All right, I screwed up, but what could I do?"** Maybe he had said it a little too arrogantly in Derek's eyes.

 **"You have to do exactly what I tell you to do! You have to stay home."** Derek said, his eyes red with anger again.

 **"But Allison ne-"** Scott started to complain again.

 **"I have had enough! If you aren't going to listen the easy then you will the hard way"**

Derek too of his jacket, placing it on the desk chair and got closer to Scott. Scott moved back towards his bed, trapped.

* * *

 **"I know dad! I promise you that we won't interfere in any police investigations ever again!"** Stiles desperately said, attempting to satisfy his father's wishes with pretty words.

 **"Oh, I'm sure you won't be running along behind that beast again."** The sheriff said as he started to roll up his sleeves. Stiles felt his mouth go dry.

 **"I'm going to ensure that you don't"**

The sheriff then took the wooden spoon from the cutlery bin. It was a very special spoon. This spoon had never been used to stir anything but consciences.

 **"Dad please! What are you going to do with that spoon?"** Stiles asked. Even though he knew perfectly well what his father planned to do with the spoon.

 **"What do you think? As much as what I've said has left you cold, I'm going to reassure that this conversation makes a stronger impression on you than the last ones."**

 **"Yes Dad. I understood it and how! No more interferences. No MORE Beast, Not more detective work! I swear!"** Stiles said close to panic.

 **"That's it. That's the attitude son!"** The sheriff said.

Grabbing Stiles by the arm and making him stand up, he bent him over the kitchen table.

 **"Dad! Please! Please! I got it! Please! NO!"** Stiles begged

 **"No son. You didn't get it at all. This beast has already killed and it's going to kill again. And next time it maybe you. I can't look the other way, while you're jeopardizing your life this way. All this nonsense of you going after this is over. Right here, Right now!"** With that final sentence the first smack was given to Stiles bottom.

 **"Aaaaaaaaaaah! NoNOnoNOnoNO!"**

* * *

 **"Derek! Chill out! It was a mistake!"** Scott said fearfully.

 **"Yes, but the kind of mistake that have ended with you murdered. And above all the kind of mistake that could have been avoided if you just obeyed me!"**

Derek grabbed Scott by his arm and pulled him from the bed tightly. Unlike Stiles, Scott had no clue about what was going to happen.

 **"You're right! Derek! You're right. I swear that from now on I will always follow your advice. Always!"** Scott could have sworn to anything. He was sure that Derek was going to kill him.

 **"Oh yes. You're going to follow my orders. Because from now on, anytime you disobey me…."**

Derek sat on Scott's bed and placed the boy over his lap.

 **"What?"** Scott said

It was the last thing Scott could say before he realized what Derek was going to do. But it was too late by then, because Derek had already raised his hand up to spank him.

 **"*Plass* When I give you an order, you'll follow it! *Plass**Plass**Plass*"**

Derek started to spank him covering all of his back. Scott was surprised and frightened because he never would have expected this kind of reaction from Derek. It was probably for this reason he started howl after the first smack.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHH! NOO! AAAH IT HURTS! AAAHHHH STOP! YOU'RE HURTING- AAAAHHHHH! NO! STOP STOP! I SAID STOP DAMMIT! AAAAAAAHHHH!"**

 **"*Plass**Plass**Plass* When I told you 'stay at home' you didn't listen to me. You won't pretend to listen now! *Plass**Plass**Plass*"** Derek said as he continued punishing Scott's rear.

* * *

 **"This is the last time I'll catch you wandering around a crime scene. *PLACK**PLACK**PLACK* It's the last time that you were close to ANYTHING related to that Beast! *PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK*"**

 **"AAAAAAAAUUUU! DAD! PLEASE! AUUUUU NOT THE SPOON! THAT HURTS AAUUUU! NO! AAAU!"**

 **"*PLACK**PLACK**PLACK* When I tell you NOT to do something, you obey me. You don't do that and I'm tired of you not taking my words seriously. *PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK*"**

 **"AWWWWWWWW! AAAAUUUU! NO! NOT THERE! Not THERE!"** Stiles cried talking about his sensitive spot.

 **"*PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK* I'm your father! While you live in my house, you'll do whatever I ask you to do. If I say you can't leave this house after 9 o'clock. You don't move a single inch from this house! *PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK*"**

 **"AAAAUUUUU! NOO! I'LL OBEY YOU! I PROMISE, I SWEAR DAD! ALWAYS I'LL OBEY! I'LL SWEAR! PLEASE DAD! PLEASE! NO MORE! AAAAUUU!"**

 **"*PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK**PLACK* I hope so. Next time you won't be so lucky. Tonight you'll only go to bed with a sore bottom. But Son, try to understand that I could have lost you tonight too."**

The sheriff threw the spoon into the sink and helped Stiles stand up. He hugged him close, letting a few tears drop in the progress.

 **"I can't bear this life without you. Do you understand me now?"**

 **"I'm sorry dad. It wasn't my intention to scare you"**

 **"I know son. But please, listen to your father a little bit more. I just want to protect you. Got it?"**

 **"Yes"** Stiles said whilst sniffling.

 **"All right. Straight to be, son. It's late and tomorrow you have classes"** The sheriff said. Cuddling him tenderly by the back of his neck.

 **"Goodnight dad"** Stiles said whilst nodding.

 **"Good night son"** The sheriff said smiling, relaxed.

* * *

Derek was taking his time in spanking Scott's rear. Scott was not fighting it anymore. He just sobbed like a little child. Derek raised Scott's underpants band, to take a quick look and see how red his bottom was already. He was quite satisfied with his work. It was red enough so he considered the spanking finished. He hoped this time Scott would receive the message loud and clear. When he said not to do something he wasn't talking to the walls.

 **"Scott, If you're killed you'll be useless to me. If you're dead…. Well you said it before. That you don't want to die. Do you? So if you really want to be alive, you better start obeying me. Because believe me, when I tell you that if the Alpha got his on you and you dare to disobey him. He won't precisely spank you… do you understand?"** Derek said as he helped him stand.

 **"Yes"** Scott said, drying his tears with the back of his hand.

 **"I hope so, because your life depends on that. You understand"** Derek said roughly as he jumped to the window ledge.

 **"Derek?"**

 **"Yes?"** Derek stopped for a second and looked at him. Suddenly Derek realized just how young Scott really was. That he was just a child.

 **"Well….. You know about…. Well ….. It wasn't necessary all that spanking stuff."** Scott said with a slight hiccup.

 **"Oh, hahahha, that wasn't spanking. That was just a few warning pats. Disobey me again and you'll find out what a real spanking is."**

Derek then disappeared through the window leaving Scott alone with a funny looking scared face.

The End.

PS: Special thanks to xTonyaJacex, Donkeylover569 and FFA Member


End file.
